Pawn of Fate
by xarvet
Summary: What would happen if Etahn Rayne tried his spell in Little Whinging? This has only the briest mention of BTVS in it and is mostly Harry Potter. Im not going to continue this story so if anyone want to adopt messgage me
1. Chapter 1

Rising to Power

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not entitled to profits, royalties all rights pertaining to the characters (with the exception of XARVET AL'VACOULE) and basic storyline belong to J.K. Rowling, Mutant Enemy INC and whoever owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So basically I own everything not in the books or on television. Please don't sue me.**_

Harry Potter was not an ordinary child. Harry was a wizard and not just any wizard he was the boy who lived, the child who defeated Voldemort who was the most feared dark wizard who ever lived. Of course he didn't know that yet.

October 31, 1991

Halloween 3pm

Ethan Rayne was terribly excited he recently perfected a new chaos spell that invoked the god Janus himself

And it was several hours before he could cast it; in the mean time he occupied himself selling the costumes that would cause so much chaos tonight. He drew a long black robe with red, gold, blue, and green symbols on it. Legend had that robe belong to the most powerful mage to ever exist no one knew his name or where he was but it was said that he would return to save the wizarding world from the greatest threat that they have ever faced.

His thoughts were interrupted as a child with the brightest green eyes and most unruly black hair ran into his shop and hid in one of the racks. He was about to tell the boy to leave when the biggest child he had ever seen walked into the store and started tearing through the racks looking for the other child

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing" He yelled.

"Looking for my freak of a cousin"

"Well look somewhere else because I will not have you tearing up my store and besides that no one has come in for the past hour"

After the other boy had left he called to the boy who had come in to hide.

"You can come out now boy, come here"

The boy came out and stood before the counter

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to cause trouble"

"You didn't your cousin did"

The robe he had was lying in a pile on the floor and the boy picked it up

"What is this?"

"I remember a robe like this I've dreamed about it but in the dream I was at the head of an army and I fought someone I won but I died from my wounds."

Ethan looked at the child and what he saw surprised him. It was like a mini James Potter looked back at him but with the eyes of Lily Evans.

"What is your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir"

My god it's James' son. What is he doing here? This is good though; I can give him the robe and make the spell permanent so I can keep my promise to protect him.

"Let me make you a deal on the robe, Mr. Potter"

"I'm sorry sir but I have no money"

"Hmm, tell you what if you clean the mess your cousin made you can have the robe just make sure you wear it tonight at midnight"

October 31, 1991

Halloween 10pm

Harry was locked in his cupboard as was usually the case on Halloween, his aunt and uncle saying that if he were around he cause his freakishness. Actually Harry preferred it this way if he was around then he didn't get beat, the only problem was it was very cold in the cupboard and he had no blanket. He looked around hoping to find something to keep him warm. His eyes fell on the robe that the strange shop owner had given him.

"Well...it is rather big and thick, but if Petunia or Vernon were to see this it they would freak. Harry thought about it for a moment and decided "Ah what the hell it's that or die of hypothermia in here."

With that last thought he put on the robe and fell asleep.

Midnight

Halloween

Xar awoke not knowing where he was or why he was wearing a robe he had lost several thousand years ago. He looked at his surroundings and found that he was locked in what looked to be a closet or a cupboard and with a thought the locked door opened and he walked out into the living room where the Dursleys had just gotten home from trick or treating. He walked into the living room thinking that he could get some answer as to where he was and how he got there but as he entered the room he saw himself in the mirror and realized that the feeling he had of not being himself was because he literally not himself.

"_Gods Damn it all to the pits of Nessus,_" He thought, "_why does this shit happen to me, I swear_ _the fates just plain hate me and take a perverse pleasure in making me their bitch._"

His thoughts were interrupted as the fat whale of a man finally notice he was in the room and was yelling

"...Cupboard, you freak we didn't let you out and wear the bloody hell did you get that robe take it off this instant....."

At this point Xar had had enough and finally yelled back

"Silence, you fat oaf, you do not know to whom you speak fool"

The Dursleys looked at him as if they had never seen him before screaming

"How dare you talk to Vernon that way, after we took you in, clothed and fed you?"

"How dare I talk to this pimple on a Glabrezu's ass?" he asked incredulously," I will tell you how I dare you, insolent wench!"

"I am Lord Xarvet Al'Vacoule Ruler of Sumer, Conqueror of Mesopotamia, Holder of the Rods of Power, Heir to Atlantis, and Pharaoh of the Upper kingdom. I could destroy you with a thought that is how I dare! Now you will make yourselves useful answer my questions or I will kill you and find my answers elsewhere!"

The Dursleys were for once in their miserable lives completely speechless but each had the same thought in their tiny brains.

"_Where did he get that power_?"

"Now through some fool's spell I was summoned here to the body of one of my descendants and I want my questions answered now."

The Dursleys, like every bully when confronted by someone stronger, cowered and adopted a servile tone of voice.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"First, where am I?"

"You are at #4 Privet DR in Little Whinging, Surrey."

"So I am in England then"

"Yes"

"Why is one of my descendants living with you?"

"We were not aware that he had any living relatives beside us."

"He doesn't."

"He doesn't what?"

"Technically speaking he doesn't have any living relatives as I am technically dead"

"Now answer the question."

"In 1981 James and Lily Potter had a son. During this time there was a dark wizard, who wanted to kill all people not of pure wizard blood. Lily was my sister and she was a witch and her husband James was a wizard. Lily was what the Wizarding world called a half-blood, and when she found out she was pregnant both her and her husband went into hiding this dark wizard found them and killed them. He tried to kill Harry as well but for some reason he failed and was destroyed. That night Albus Dumbledore left Harry on our doorstep and never came back. We have had to raise him since then."

"I see that explains a lot actually when the curse struck Harry it rebounded but instead of killing this wizard it attached a piece of his soul to Harry, thereby linking him to the world of life for as long as Harry lives.

"I can feel this spell fade so I will be gone from here soon, but before I eave I am going to make sure that Harry has enough power to deal with any threat he comes against by morning he will have all my knowledge, power, birth rights as well as my titles and a few other things. When I am gone Harry will mostly likely sleep for several days during this time he will assimilate the knowledge and learn to use his new found powers. I am naming you Stewards of my heir."

There was a bright flash of light as the naming took hold.

"You now have a responsibility to him as your Lord and Master, however this is not the abject slavery that I am sure you think it is. You will have protection from anyone who means you physical or emotional harm and Harry now has an obligation to you as well, he will protect you and will treat you with respect. It is almost time for the spell to end, I am going upstairs and will sleep. I will be gone in moments remember Harry will be asleep for several days leave him be."


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION i JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE I CAN CONTINUE WRITING IT PM ME IF YOUR WANT TO CONTINUE IT**


End file.
